


堅

by Miszelle



Series: 眞如 [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Rogue One
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 어느 날 오후, 휠스의 사원의 한 구석에서 이뤄진 만남에 대한 이야기.





	堅

 

* * *

 

 

건기가 그 절정에 이르는 때임을 감안하더라도 유난히 더운 날이었다. 그럼에도 사원은 그 안팎으로 시끌벅적했기에, 고개를 숙인 채 최대한 빠른 걸음으로 사원의 중앙 광장을 가로지르면서, 여자는 몇 번이고 순례자의 행렬이나, 휠스의 사도(使徒)들이나 휠스의 수호자들과 부딪칠 뻔 했다. 그렇지만 잠긴 목소리로 사과인사를 건내면서도 여자는 걸음을 멈추지 않았다 — 아니, 멈출 수가 없었다. 구원의 돔을 지나서 진리의 문을 넘어서면서 인적도 점차 줄어들기 시작했지만, 그녀는 지친 걸음을 재촉하여 계속해서 앞으로, 앞으로 나아갔다. 그렇게 한참을 걷자, 어느 순간 인적이 완전히 끊어졌고, 저 멀리 여자가 목표로 하던 장소의 입구가 눈에 들어오기 시작했다. 이미 얼마간 잠도 설치고 식사도 제대로 하지 못해 피곤한 몸이었지만, 문을 보는 순간 걸음은 잠시나마 더욱 빨라졌다. 그 문앞에 도착한 후에야 여자는 걸음을 멈췄고, 타일로 장식된 문틀에 고개를 대고 눈을 감은 채 숨을 골랐다. 

 

사원의 외벽 중 한 부분인 영원한 기쁨의 벽과 면하여 위치한 정원은 사원의 핵심 건물이라 할 수 있는 카이버 사원 건물이나 구원의 돔은 물론이요, 나름의 역사와 예술을 자랑하는 사원의 다른 장소나 건물과 놓고 보았을 때, 비교는 커녕 어울리지 않을 정도로 볼품 없는 상태에 놓여 있었다. 수로는 물이 흐르지 않은지 오래라 한껏 말라있는 수로의 무채색 타일들은 몇 군데가 떨어져 나가 있었다. 수로를 따라 놓인 수수하지만 세련된 장식이 조금씩 부스러지고 있었고, 예전에는 머틀이 심어져있었다는 장소도 텅 비어, 이젠 커다란 라타스 나무 몇 그루 사이로, 명상이나 손님 접대를 위한, 역시나 타일로 마감한 평상平床 하나가 덩그러니 남아 있는 장소는 이미 폐허에 가까웠다. 자유롭게 사원 구석구석을 관광할 수 있게 해준 종정(宗正)의 배려가 아니었다면 애초에 존재 자체를 모르고 지나쳐버렸을지도 몰랐다. 관리가 거의 이뤄지지 않아 버려진지 오래인듯한 그 모습을 여자가 한참 지켜보는 것을, 사원을 안내하던 사도는 다른 뜻으로 오해했는지 민망해하며 그녀의 걸음을 재촉했었지만, 처음봤을 때부터 그녀는 이곳이 마음에 들었다. 

 

사원의 구석에 자리 잡은 정원은 영원한 기쁨의 벽 너머로 묘지와 맞닿아 있었고, 그 까닭인지 사원의 일부라는 것을 느낄 수 없을 정도로 인기척이 전혀 없었다. 지금의 고요함은 저 밖과 이 마음 속 모든 혼란과 혼돈은 애초에 존재하지 않으며, 그녀 자신은 온전한 평온에 놓여있다는 환상을 잠시나마 충족시켜 줄 수 있을 것만도 같았다. 아무런 위험도 없이, 행복하게 — 그렇지만, 그녀는 자조적인 웃음을 흘리고 말았다. 이제와서 그런 것이 가능할리는 없다. 그리고 동시에, 자신이 뭔가를 할 수 있는 방법 또한 없었다. 그렇기 때문에 그는 자신에게는 거리낌 없이 진실을 보여줄 수 있었다. 그 사실에 생각이 미친 여자는 애써 멈추고 있던 눈물이 흘러내리려는 것을 막기 위해서라도 입술을 꾹 깨물고 얼른 정원 안으로 들어섰다. 

 

처음 방문했을 때 받았던 인상 그대로였다. 정원을 보며 누군가는 몰락을 말할지도 모른다 — 그러나 여자는 시간에 맞서는 견인(堅忍)을 읽었다. 신화시대에 속하는 아주 오래 전, 역사 이전의 그 언젠가, 드로이드는 커녕 가장 기초적인 공학개념과 기술만을 지니고 있었던 이들이 자리를 잡아, 신비한 광석이 무한에 가깝게 존재하는 광맥을 발견하고, 그 위의 대지에 믿음을 동력으로 지어올린 사원의 장식들은 결코 화려하거나 하지 않았다. 오랜 세월의 흔적으로 매끈하게 닳아 있었지만, 평상을 장식하고 있는 타일들도 애초에 무채색으로, 그 이음새에 카이버 크리스탈로 포인트를 주었다지만, 카이버 크리스탈은 그 자체로 광채를 발하거나 하는 종류의 광물은 아니었기에 지나칠 정도로 수수하기까지 했다. 그걸 마감한 방식은 솜씨라고 할 것도 없어, 이너림에 위치한 행성의 도시들이 자랑하는 뛰어난 과학기술로 쌓아 올린 건물들의 매끄러움이나, 현재와 비견할만한 성장을 이뤄낸 문명의 흔적에 있을 세련된 우아함 따위는 분명 없었다. 그렇지만 평상 위에 걸터 앉아, 그 위를 손으로 쓸면서 여자는 그 자체로 공간 가진 의미와, 그 힘을 느낄 수 있었다 — 적어도 그렇게 느꼈다. 자연과 우주의 원칙을 이해하지 못했기에 오히려 간절했을 과거의 존재들의 열망이 남긴 흔적들은 그 자체로 행성에 닮아 있었고, 그 손길은 거친 듯 하면서도 섬세했기에, 그 본질에 닿아 있었다. 그 자체로 온전한 아름다움이 이곳에 있었다. 시간의 흐름을 이겨낸 역사는 그 자체로 아름다웠다. 그렇기에 할 수만 있었다면, 자신에게 그럴 능력이 있는 것이었다면 그대로 시간을 멈추고, 대의니, 과학이니, 문명이니 하는 것들을 멈춰버리고만 싶었다. 카이버 크리스탈은 영원히 신앙의 소재로 남아서, 제다의 심장이라 할 수 있는 제다 시티와 그 핵심인 사원 역시 지금까지 누려온 평화를 그대로 누릴 수 있도록. 그렇게만 될 수 있다면 제다만이 그 행복을 누리는 것은 아니었다. 어쩌면 이 은하계에도 —

 

그렇지만, 그녀는 몽상가는 아니었다. 이미 위험은 지나치게 가까이 다가와 있었다. 그녀를 호화롭게 대접하는 종정은 넌지시 ‘윗분께 잘 말씀드려 주세요’ 라고 말했다. 그가 말하는 ‘윗분’이 누구인지는 뻔했다. 역겨움에 자신도 모르게 핑계를 대고 뛰쳐나와버리고 말았다. 그러나 분리주의자들에 의해 감금되고, 감금상태에서 아이를 낳는 경험을 하면서 이미 그녀의 인생에 있어 많은 것들의 우선 순위가 바뀐지는 오래였다. 그녀가 할 수 있는 몫은 크지 않았다. 자신은 위대한 인물은 아니었기에 더 큰 정의를 논하고, 우주나, 은하계의 모두를 위한 결정을 내리는 식의 사는 방법은 몰랐다. 그러나 평범한 그녀였기에 적어도 가족의 안전과 행복만큼은 지키고 싶다고 생각했고, 그것을 위해서라면 자신을 희생할 수 있었다. 그렇기에 여자의 고민은 하나였다 — ‘그 자’를, 제국을 벗어나 어디론가 떠날 수 있다면? 팔거나 맡겨서 돈을 벌 수 있는 귀금속은 없어도 지금 자신의 짐의 대부분을 차지하는 광물발굴 및 채취용 도구들은 물건 자체로도 좋았지만, 그게 아니라도 주요 부속품들 덕분에 적절한 가격에 전당포에 맡길 수도 있었다. 특별한 자원이 없는 - 아니, 적어도 지금까지는 없었던 - 제다 시티이기에 개발이 제대로 이뤄지지 않아 생활에 불편함은 많았으나, 포스에의 신앙을 가진 이들에겐 물론, 특이한 풍광을 추구하는 여행자나, 모험가들에게도 성지인 제다 시티였으며, 이너림과 아웃터림을 오고가는 무역선들에게는 제법 나쁘지 않은 중간기착지인 이곳을 거치는 여객선이나 화물선은 도시의 규모 등에 비교해봤을 때 결코 적다고 할 수 없었다. 코루산트와 같은 주요 행성을 최종목적지로 하는 여객선이나 화물선은 충분히 있을테지. 일단 무사히 코루산트에 숨어들어갈 수만 있다면, 집에만 무사히 도착할 수 있다면 남편을 설득하고, 아이를 달래며 짐을 챙겨서 — 그렇지만, 이미 연구를 그만두고 도피하자고 남편을 설득하는 부분부터 자신이 없는 것 또한 사실이었다. 과연 그를 설득할 수 있을까? 여자가 그를 사랑하게 된 것은 현재의 지식에 만족하지 않으며, 자신의 연구에 몰두하여 더 많은 것을 추구하는 그 빛나는 열정과 재능 때문이었다. 연구를 위한 모든 지원이 원하는 대로 아낌 없이 주어지는 상황이 아니었더라도 숨을 쉬는 것처럼 자연스럽게 빛나, 자연스럽게 많은 업적을 쌓아 올릴 그의 천재성을 가족을 위해 목졸라 죽이고, 다만 평범한 사람으로 먹고 사는 것을 걱정하며 살아가자고 말하면 — 자신의 ‘부탁’은 그저 또 다른 ‘강요’에 지나지 않으며, 딸을 걸고 그에게 하는 ‘협박’이 될 터였다. 그렇게 된다면 과연 자신이 ‘그 자’와 다르다고 할 수 있을까. 그렇지만 그가 스스로 ‘떠나고 싶다’고 말할 때는 언제가 될까. 그런 때가 오기는 하는 걸까. 아니면 적어도 진만이라도 데리고 떠나겠다면? 아이를 사랑하는 그는 어느 쪽이든 분명 상처 입을 것이다. 설령 진을 데리고 무사히 도망친다고 해도, 아빠를 사랑하는 아이는 자신을 용서하지 않을 것이다. 자기 자신을 사랑해줬으면 하는 가장 소중한 두 존재에게 미움을 받아도 괜찮을 자신이 있는 걸까? 그리고 자신은 — 과연 스스로를 용서할 수 있을까? 그렇게 때문에 알 수 없는 선택의 길이 더욱 간절했다. 집에만 도착한다면, 남편과 딸을 만날 수만 있다면, 모든 것이 잘 될 것만 같았다. 모든 것이 너무나도 절실해서 이렇게나 가슴이 아픈데 길이 보이지 않아서 —

 

“— 아름답죠?” 

 

정적을 깨며 갑자기 들려온 목소리에 여자는 깜짝 놀라서 자리에서 일어났다. 소리가 들려온 방향을 향해 몸을 돌리자, 어느 새 다가온 것인지 서너 걸음 정도 떨어진 곳에 휠스의 수호자의 복장을 입은, 여자와 비슷한 키의 남자가 서 있었다. 여자가 뭔가 답변할 방법을 찾기도 전에, 그가 다시 말을 걸어왔다. 

 

“계신 곳으로 가도 될까요?” 

 

여자는 당황해서 고개를 끄덕였지만, 멈춰 선 그대로 움직이지 않는 남자를 보며 더욱 당황할 수 밖에 없었다. 애써 자신을 진정시키려고 노력하며 여자는 뒤늦게서야 남자가 자신이 있는 쪽을 향해 서 있기는 하지만, 그 손에는 수호자들의 무기 중 하나인 봉(棒)처럼 생겼으면서, 매끄럽게 다듬어지거나 한 것이 아닌데, 그 끝과 중간 부분이 뭔가 금속재질로 마감이 되어 있는 지팡이를 쥐고 있단 걸 깨달았다. 얼굴을 유심히 살펴보자, 그제서야 그 눈에 뿌연 하늘색의 혼탁이 어려있음을 깨닫고, 그녀는 말문이 막힐 수 밖에 없었다. 그렇지만 위협적인 행동은 커녕, 여자의 허락을 기다리는 듯 그대로 자리에 멈춰서서 차분한 표정으로 기다리고 있는 모습에 여자는 완전히 긴장을 풀지 않으면서도, 조금은 마음이 놓이는 것을 느꼈다. 그래서 다시 한 번 고개를 끄덕이려다, 남자의 눈을 생각하고는 목소리를 가다듬었다. 

 

“네. 오세요.” 

 

낯선 사람을 앞에 두었을 때의 경계심 때문만이 아니라, 상대방이 혹시나 도움이 필요할지도 모른다는 생각에 그 동작을 유심하게 지켜보던 여자는 남자가 쥐고 있는 봉(棒)을 굳이 지팡이로 쓰거나 하는 일 없이, 오히려 자신이 있는 곳으로 망설임 없이 걸어오는 것을 보고 다시 한 번 당황했지만, 그녀가 그 의미를 해석하여 자신의 놀람을 해석하거나 하기도 전에, 남자는 어느 새 여자의 옆으로 다가와 있었다. 그리고 이 모든 것이 평범한 상황이며, 늘 일상 있는 일인것 마냥, 봉을 쥐고 있지 않은 손으로 평상을 가르켰다. 

 

“바쁘지 않으시면 잠시 이야기라도 나누시지 않겠습니까?” 

“아, 네……”

 

남자는 싱긋 웃으면서 자리에 앉았고, 여자도 홀린 듯 그 옆에 앉을 수 밖에 없었다. 서로 자리에 앉았지만, 뒤에 이어진 것은 오히려 침묵이었다. 무슨 이야깃거리를 꺼내야 할지 쉽게 떠오르지 않아 여자는 정원의 풍경을 바라보는 듯 굴면서도, 그저 틈틈히 옆에 앉은 사람의 얼굴을 흘끗 거리며 바라보는 것이 고작이었다. 자신이 요청했단 사실은 잊은 것처럼 남자는 그저 앞을 향해, 뭔가를 듣고 있는 듯 살짝 귀를 기울인 자세로 앉아 있을 따름이었다. 어색함과 함께 불편한 마음도 몰려왔다. 순간, 갑자기 남자가 차분한 목소리로 침묵을 깼다.

 

“나아갈 길을 정하면 그 목적지를 조정하지 못하는 이들은 방향 따위 무시하고 항해하는 이들처럼 암초에 부서질지니. 우리는 바람의 방향을 바꿀 수 없으나, 바람이 부는 방향대로 날려가도록 놓아둘수도 없다네. 우리는 행동하고, 결정하고, 그리고 영향을 받을 뿐”* 

 

뜬금 없이 느껴지는 문구에, 할 말을 잃고 멍하니 자신을 바라보는 시선이 느껴질텐데도, 말을 멈춘 남자는 다시 씩 웃으며 앞을 바라보고 있는 채로 밝게 말했다. 

 

“오즈 라드노드의 시의 일부분입니다. 들어보신 적 있습니까?” 

“아마……도요……?” 

“과거 휠스의 사도 중 한 분이셨던 코짐 펠이란 분이 수집하여 편집하신 ’포스에 대한 시, 기도, 그리고 명상글 모음집’에 실린 시 중 하나입니다. 제가 좋아하는 시 중 하나고요.”

“아, 네……” 

 

어렴풋하게 기억이 날 듯 한 책이었다. 관심과 열의를 가지고 제다이의 경우를 중심으로 포스와 관련된 믿음의 역사와 철학을 탐구했던 그녀였는데, 그러한 그녀가 잘 기억이 안 날 정도의 뭔가를 외워서 언급할 수 있는 건 그가 수호자라서 가능한 건지, 아니면 그저 그가 특별한 경우인지 알 수는 없었지만, 더 중요한 질문은 따로 있었다. 

 

“그런데, 굳이 그 시를 들려주신 이유를 여쭤봐도 될까요.”

 

자신도 모르게 날카롭게 나오고 만 질문에 여자는 조금 민망함을 느끼기도 했지만, 사과할 마음 따위는 없었다. 낯선 사람의 뜬금 없는 말들에 답해주기에 자신은 지쳐있었다. 혼자 있고 싶었다 — 그렇지만, 남자는 오히려 기다렸다는 듯이, 차분하게 답하는 것이었다. 

 

“너무 서두르고 계시는 것이 느껴져서요.” 

“네?” 

“강하신 분인 건 알겠습니다. 뭔가를, 누군가를 염려하시는 애정도 알 수 있고요. 그렇지만 지금의 마음으로는 안됩니다.” 

 

남자가 여자를 돌아보았다. 자신을 바라보는 얼굴은 무표정에 가까웠지만, 그 얼굴에 담긴 안타까워하는 마음을 여자는 읽을 수 있었다. 진심으로 걱정하는 듯한 그 얼굴빛에 여자는 자신도 모르게 반문하고 말았다.

 

“서두르면 안된다고 말씀은 하시지만, 그렇지만, 적절한 때라는 걸 어떻게 알 수 있나요? 지금은 기다려야 할 때라거나, 지금은 결정을 내려 곧바로 행동에 옮겨야 할 때라거나 — 그런 건 어떻게 알죠?” 

“알 수 없습니다.” 

“네?” 

 

남자는 깊게 숨을 들이 쉬었다가, 한숨처럼 내쉬었다. 

 

“한 개인이 통제할 수 있는 것들에 한계가 있는 것처럼 그런 순간을 예측하는 것은 불가능합니다. 다만, 그게 핵심이죠. 흐름에 따라, 판단하고, 결정하며, 행동하고, 다시 결정하고, 그리고 그 결과를 감내하는 수 밖에는 없습니다. 물론, 결정을 내리는 것에는 결단력이 필요하기도 하지만, 그걸 실행하는 전후에는 분명히 어떤 준비가 갖춰져 있어야 하죠. 그리고 혼자서는 안됩니다. 어쩌면 불가능하다 할 수 있을지도 모르겠군요 — 적어도, 저는 그렇게 생각합니다.” 

 

그제서야 남자는 여자를 향해 웃어보였다. 한쪽 입꼬리가 들려 장난스러운 인상을 줄 수도 있겠지만, 그 웃음은 미안함으로 가득차 있었다. 

 

“엉뚱한 말꼬리 잡기로 느끼실 것이란 건 압니다. 기회를 놓쳐서 후회하는 것보단, 실패하는 쪽이 낫다고 생각하시는 쪽인 것도 알고요.” 

“네? 어떻게 — “ 

“그렇지만 당신이 그렇게 사랑하는 이라면, 분명 이미 눈치채고 있을 거예요. 그러니까, 두 사람이 함께 결정을 내리실 수 있을 겁니다. 후회도, 상처도 없이.“ 

“잠깐만요 —“

 

자신도 모르게 손을 내밀어 남자의 옷자락을 잡은 여자는, 그러한 자신의 행동에 스스로가 더 놀라 손을 떼고 말았다. 그렇지만, “괜찮습니다”라고 짧게 말하며 자리에서 일어나 윗몸을 쭉 펴는 남자의 웃음은 선했다. 

 

“더 이야기를 나누고 싶어도 시간이 없네요. 제 점수는 더 이상 깎일 수도 없다지만, 당신께서 불편하실 상황은 피하고 싶었는데 —“  

“네?” 

 

그렇지만 남자의 말이 마치 신호이기라도 한 것처럼, 누군가의 목소리가 들려왔다. 

  
“라이라님!!!” 

 

고개를 돌려보니 그곳에는 휠스의 사도로, 종정이 자신의 수제자라고 소개 시켰던 누군가가 서 있었다. 그렇지만 평상이 있는 쪽을 향해 다가오다 걸음을 멈춘 사람의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 반가움이나 안도감이 담긴 것이 아니라 오히려 약간의 짜증이 섞인 비웃음에 가까웠기에, 자리에서 일어서던 라이라는 오히려 얼굴을 찌푸릴 수 밖에 없었다. 그렇지만 사도는 금새 표정을 바꾸더니 인사를 건내는 남자의 말에는 대충 고갯짓으로 답하면서 라이라에게 다가왔다. 

 

“라이라님, 한참 찾아다녔습니다. 설마 이런 곳에 계실 거라곤 —” 

 

그 말과 함께 남자에게로 차가운 시선이 향했다. 라이라의 옆에 서 있는 남자에게 표현하는 그의 냉정함은 라이라와 같은 제3자라도 쉽게 눈치챌 수 있는 종류였음에도, 남자는 짐짓 모른 척 하면서 그저 다시 미소를 지었고 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그런 남자를 노려 보던 사도는 무시하는 쪽을 택한 듯, 다시 라이라에게 고개를 돌리더니 말했다. 

 

“이만 가시죠. 종정께서 기다리십니다.”

“종정께 제 인사도 전해주세요, 마스터 셴.” 

 

얄미울 정도로 밝은 목소리로 말하는 남자를 사도는 다시금 차갑게 노려봤지만, 라이라의 시선을 생각한 것인지 “알겠습니다, 그렇게 하죠.”라고 답했지만, 노골적으로 못마땅한 말투였다. 그리고 늘어날 수도 있는 질문들을 애초에 허락하지 않겠다는 듯, 라이라에게는 환한 미소를 지어보이며 손짓으로 신호를 했다. 자신의 걸음을 재촉하는 사도에게 예의에 어긋나지 않을 정도로만 답하면서 라이라는 억지로 걸음을 옮기기 시작했지만, 걸음이 너무나 무거웠다. 결국 두어걸음 떼다 말고 라이라는 자리에서 멈춰서 슬쩍 뒤를 돌아보았다. 자리에 서 있던 남자는 눈이 멀었으면서도 라이라가 멈춰서서 자신을 돌아보고 있다는 걸 알고 있다는 듯, 인사를 건냈다. 

 

“안녕히 — 부디, 포스가 그대와 함께 하기를.” 

 

라이라가 미처 답하기도 전에, 옆에 서 있던 사도가 그녀를 다시 재촉했다. 

 

“라이라님.” 

“알겠습니다.” 

 

자신의 등 뒤를 지켜보는 미소를 확인하면서 라이라는 다시 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다. 상황이 변한 것도 없으며 문제가 해결된 것도 아니지만, 어쩐지 한결 걸음이 가벼워진 것 같았다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

제다시티의 공항은 성지를 찾아오는 수많은 수행자들과 관광객들 항상 붐볐고, 성지를 찾는 이들은 항상 다양하여 그 귀한 신분과 부를 자랑하는 경우 또한 종종 볼 수 있었으나, 지금 착륙장에서 떠날 채비를 하는 셔틀 옆으로 늘어선 배웅단을 본 사람들은 셔틀 쪽을 한 번이라도 더 뒤돌아보며 서로 수근거릴 수 밖에 없었다. 휠스에서도 최고 고위직에 속하는 사도들과 수호자들이 늘어서 있었고, 그 앞에 대표격으로 서 있는 이의 얼굴만으로 그가 누구인지 알 수 없다면, 적어도 수장에 속하는 종정의 차림을 눈치채지 못할 사람은 적어도 이 제다 시티에는 없었다. 그리고 그 종정이 사원을 잠시 방문한 수행자의 차림을 한 사람에게 붙어 친근한 척을 하고 있는 풍경은, 제다 시티의 사람들에게도 놀라움으로 다가올 수 밖에 없었다. 만일 그들이 종정과 손님 사이의 대화를 들을 수 있었다면 아마 그 충격은 배가 되었을 것이다.

 

“띠를 새로 준비해드리지 않아도 정말로 괜찮으시겠습니까? 말씀드렸지만, 시간을 좀 주신다면 새로 준비하여 -”

“아뇨, 정말로 괜찮습니다.” 

 

단호한 대답에 종정이 입을 다물었다. 미처 숨기지 못한 속내를 읽은 것인지, 라이라가 덧붙인 말은 조금더 부드럽게 나왔다. 

 

“말씀 드렸듯이, 제겐 뜻 깊은 방문이었기 때문에 제가 입었던 걸 그대로 가져가고 싶은 거니까요. 오히려 지나치게 감상적인 이유로 고집을 부리는 셈이 되어 여러분을 불편하게 하는 건 아닌지  그게 걱정입니다.” 

 

라이라의 말에, 종정은 손사래를 쳤다. 

 

“아뇨, 아닙니다 — 이것도 다 인연이니까, 기념으로 가지고 가 주신다면 오히려 영광입니다.”   

 

그리고 셔틀의 조종석을 향해 고개를 돌린 라이라는, 조종사의 신호를 확인한 후에 다시 고개를 돌렸다. 

 

“머무는 동안의 환대에 진심으로 감사드립니다.” 

“저희야말로, 제국의 손님을 모실 수 있어 영광이었습니다. 부디, 다른 이들의 포스가 라이라님과 함께 하기를.” 

“……포스가 함께 하기를. 안녕히 계세요.” 

 

인사를 마치자마자 라이라는 그대로 셔틀을 향해 걸어갔고, 뒤를 돌아보는 일 없이 그 안으로 들어갔다. 그리고 종정이 배웅단이 서 있는 안전한 장소에 다다르자, 셔틀의 엔진에 시동이 걸렸고, 셔틀은 매끄럽게 이륙했고, 고도를 높이면서 셔틀은 조금 줄어들었을지언정 여전히 엄청난 무게감으로 굳게 배경에 자리 잡은 거대한 첨탑 모양의 카이버 사원을 오른쪽으로 하여 왼쪽으로 방향을 틀었다. 

 

셔틀이 이륙한 후에도 짐짓 진중하던 종정의 표정은 멀어지며 점차 작아지던 셔틀이 하나의 점이 되고, 이윽고 완전히 사라지자, 마치 기다렸다는 듯 찌푸려졌다. 끙, 하는 신음 소리와 함께 못마땅하단 기색을 그대로 드러내며 종정이 휙 몸을 돌려 걷기 공항의 중앙건물이 있는 쪽을 향해 걷기 시작하자, 손님을 배웅하기 위해 종정의 뒤편으로 해서, 서로 옆으로 하여 일렬로 쭉 늘어서 있던 휠스의 사도들과 수호자들은 당황하여 허겁지겁 몸을 돌려 그 뒤를 따를 수 밖에 없었다. 그 중에서 당황한 기색이 보이지 않는 것은 종정의 옆에 붙어 있던 그의 수제자인 림카 한 명 뿐이었다. 자신의 제자가 옆에 바짝 붙어 걷기 시작하자, 종정은 대뜸 내뱉었다.

 

“재수가 없으려니까.” 

 

무엇을 말하는지 굳이 지칭할 필요도 없었다. 종정이 말을 잇기를 잠시 기다리던 림카는 종정이 자신을 돌아보거나 하지 않을 것임을 알면서도 고개를 끄덕이고는 답했다. 

 

“치루트를 보조하는 사미(沙彌)에게 물으니, 둘은 어제 저녁에 만난 것이 처음으로, 이후로도 만나거나 한 적은 없다고 하더군요.”  

 

제자의 답변을 들으면서 옆과 뒤를 슬쩍 살핀 종정은 그제서야 본심을 내비쳤다. 

 

“어제 무슨 이야기를 했을지 어찌 알고.” 

“걱정하실 필요는 없지 않을까요. 어차피 잠시 방문한 손님이었을 뿐이고, 행정관도 아니라 그저 과학자 — 만일 치루트가 뭔가 행동을 취할 것이었으면 이미 오래전에 했겠지요.” 

 

잠시 제자를 바라보던 종정은 고개를 한 번 끄덕이고는 다시 앞으로 고개를 돌렸다. 그 모습을 바라보던 림카는 마치 날씨이야기를 한다는 듯한 차분한 목소리로 물었다. 

 

“신경쓰이시면 지금이라도 치루트를 내보내는 것은 어떻습니까?”

 

착륙장과 이어진 공항 건물의 문 바로 앞에서 종정의 걸음이 멈추었고, 림카는 한 발짝 앞으로 나서 문을 잡고 열었다. 다시 걸음을 옮기기 시작한 종정의 표정에는 큰 변화는 없었지만, 문을 잡은 채로 고개를 숙이고 있는 림카 앞을 지나면서 꾸중하듯이 혀를 쯧, 차는 것을 잊지 않았다. 자신을 향해 예를 표하는 일반인들에게 적당히 인사를 하면서, 종정은 다시 자신의 옆에 따라 붙어 걷고 있는 림카를 향해 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 

 

“베이즈가 사원을 떠났을 때라면 모르지만, 이제 와서 내보내는 건 모양새가 좋지 않아.” 

“거기에 걸맞는 이유야 충분히 '생길 수' 있는 법 아니겠습니까.” 

 

 제자의 의미심장한 대답에 잠시 생각에 잠겼던 종정은 결국 고개를 가로 저었다. 

 

“……그만. 이미 늦었어. 그리고 역시 전 종정의 애제자 두 명 모두를 내쳤단 뒷이야기 보단, 불구가 된 이도 기꺼이 거뒀다는 칭찬이 듣기엔 더 좋지.”

“뜻이 그러시다면 더 말하지 않겠습니다.” 

 

순순한 대답에 종정은 고개를 끄덕이며 짐짓 무게 있는 목소리로 말했다. 

 

"사람은 모든 걸 가질 수 없는 법 — 그 또한 포스의 가르침이겠지.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

“그 손님은 가셨대요.” 

“그래? 그렇구나. 고맙다.” 

 

꾸벅 인사를 하고 달려가는 어린아이의 발걸음은 빠르게 멀어지고, 방은 다시 침묵에 잠겼다. 치루트는 한참을 그대로 앉아 있었다. 그렇지만, 보이지 않는 눈을 방문 쪽을 향한 채 앉아, 숨을 죽이고 있는 그 모습은 차라리 뭔가를 — 누군가를 기다리는 듯한 자세였다. 얼마나 시간이 지났을까, 그가 입을 열어, 조심스럽게 한 단어를 내뱉었다.  

 

“베이즈.” 

 

언제부터인가 생긴 버릇이었다. 홀로 있으면서 허공에 대고 베이즈의 이름을 불러보는 버릇은 모르는 사람의 눈에는 분명 광기의 증거에 다름없을 것이다. 그렇지만 치루트에게 베이즈의 이름을 불러보는 건 너무나도 자연스러운 일이기까지 했다. 포스는 모든 존재에게서 비롯하는 힘, 그것은 우주를 채우는 절대적인 법칙, 그리고 포스가 그러하듯, 베이즈는 자신과 함께 한다 — 아무리 멀리 떨어져 있어도, 항상 서로에게로 향하는 두 사람이었기에, 그렇게 믿었기에.

 

“그래도 어젠 네가 여기에 있었으면 더 좋았을 거야”

 

치루트는 생각에 잠겼다. 베이즈가 있었다면 라이라의 생김 같은 것을 물었을 것이다. 포스의 다양한 빛과 움직임이 그려내어 치루트에게 보여주는 세계는 보다 ‘진실’했으나, 그럼에도 육체의 시각의 부재로 인한 한계는 분명 존재했다. 눈이 먼 이후로 정확한 외양과 형체를 알 수는 없다는 것이 장애물이 되는 경우는 없었으나, 가끔 아쉬울 때가 있는 것 또한 사실이었다. 베이즈의 관찰력은 항상 그랬듯, 이유를 명확히 알 수 없는 울렁거림이 가슴을 가득 채우는 지금과 같은 경우에도 분명 도움이 되었을 터였다. 어쩌면 그라면 자신이 느끼는 지금의 기묘한 감각을 자신이 말을 꺼내기도 전에 눈치채고, 있는 그대로 이해해줄 수 있을지도 몰랐다. 나와 그 사람의 인연은 다 한 것이 아니라, 오히려 미래로 연결되어 있다는 약속이 되어 있는 것만 같은 느낌의 이유를 —

 

그렇지만, 그는 없었다.

 

치루트는 한숨을 쉬었다. 베이즈는 내일이라도 돌아올 수 있었고, 앞으로 몇 개월을, 혹은 몇 년을 더 기다려야 할지도 몰랐다. 그리고 치루트 또한 한낱 인간이었다 —  누군가의 귀환을 기다린다는 건 힘든 일이었다. 외로움과 그리움의 무게에 짓눌릴 때도 있었다. 그렇지만, 포스를 믿듯, 그는 베이즈를 믿었다. 치루트의 생을 이루는 그 두 존재에 대한 믿음은 결코 분리될 수 없었다. 많은 것들이 그렇듯, 모든 것에는 정해진 때와 장소가 있었고, 자신이 그를 가장 필요로 하는 순간, 그가 돌아올 것임을 알았다. 포스가 그를 자신에게 보내줬으니, 포스는 그를 자신에게 돌려줄 것이다. 베이즈가 자신을 선택했으니, 베이즈는 자신에게 돌아올 것이었다. 그 두 가지는 결코 서로를 배신하지 않으며 서로를 아우르는 절대적인 진리였다. 

 

그러므로 치루트는 믿었고, 그렇기에 눈을 감고, 어깨를 누르는 절대적인 고요 속에서 더욱 깊은 어둠을 응시할 수 있었다. 어둠 속에서 자신은 혼자가 아니었다. 포스가 자신과 함께 했다. 베이즈는 떠난지 오래였지만 그와의 작별의 순간이 그저 평범한 일상의 일부처럼 느껴졌듯, 재회의 순간은 마치 그가 떠난 적 없었다는 듯 느껴질 것임을 알았다. 베이즈의 목소리, 몸짓, 온기, 그리고 그 밖의 많은 것들은 기억한다기 보다는 그저 항상 치루트의 일부처럼 존재했다. 그렇게 베이즈와 자신은 항상 온전히 하나를 이루기에, 포스 안에서 자신과 베이즈는 결코 혼자일 수 없기에. 그렇기에 치루트는 진심으로, 자신의 모든 것을 담아, 다른 날들과 마찬가지의 기도를 말했다. 

 

“포스는 나와 함께, 나는 포스와 함께 하니 — 베이즈, 네게 포스가 함께 하길.” 

 

그리고 그는 다시 기다리기 시작했다. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 중간의 * 마크가 붙은 구절은 그렉 루카가 쓴 “휠스의 수호자들”에서 8장 앞에 실린 글의 부분을 번역하여 그대로 옮겼으며, 해당 시가 실려 있는 것으로 설정되어 있는 가상의 책 관련 설정 (시의 창작자, 책의 타이틀명과 편집자 등) 역시 “휠스의 수호자들”에 실린 것을 참조했습니다. 
> 
> 6월 9일 업데이트: 일단 시리즈를 생성해서 편집해두었는데, 시리즈명은 일단 가제입니다. 원래 후보로 삼던 몇 개의 싯구와 단어들이 있긴 한데 뭔가 딱히 이거다 싶은 건 없고, 그래서 새로 뭔가를 만들어 보려고 했는데 마음에 들게 뭔가 이거다 싶은 것은 안나와서 고민을 사실 꽤 오래했는데 ㅠㅠ MH를 올리고 나니 만일 정말 뒤를 작업하고 싶은 것이면 차라리 시리즈로 만들어 두는게 좋을 것 같아서, 일단 임시로 시리즈 만드는 거 연습 해보는 겸 (임시)제목을 넣어보았습니다. 이후의 작업은...힘을 내보겠습니다.  
> 베이루트 중심의 긴 글 구상한 것이 하나 있단 이야기는 다른 글들의 후기에서 이야기 했었는데, 그 글에서 프롤로그 챕터 역할을 하는? 했을? 글이 이겁니다. 사실 지금 당장 바쁜 건 사실인데 그냥 여러 이유에서 오늘 좀 무리해서 비어 있던 부분을 부족하나마 채우는 것으로 글 형태를 갖추게 한 다음 올려봅니다. 이 부분 자체는 긴 글을 쓰겠다고 시작한게 아니라 아이디어 자체는 라이라의 복장(그 red sash of the enlightened)에 대한 이야기를 하고 싶어서 그 오리진에 대한 망상을 바탕으로 구상해본 단편이 있는데, 긴 글을 구상하면서 프롤로그를 어떻게 하면 좋을까 고민하다가 그걸 활용해서 굴려보다 보니 지금과 같은 형태가 되었습니다.  
> 위에서 말했듯 프롤로그 역할을 하는 부분이라 원래대로라면 해당 글 중간에 나왔을 이야기들 관련 언급되는 부분들이 있는데, 지금 이걸 빼버릴까 어쩔까 하다가, 일단 뒤에 이어지는 내용을 다는 아니더라도 써서 올릴 가능성이 더 높기에 - 써서 올리고 싶습니다! ㅠㅠ - 그냥 이 정도 헤드캐넌은 괜찮겠지+필요하겠지 싶어서 올려봅니다.  
> 일단 구상한 내용을 그대로 작업해서 여기에 다 올릴 수 있을지는 사실 잘 모르지만 일단 올리는 걸 상정하고 여러 방향을 고민해보고 있습니다. 이런 이야기를 길게 하는 건 일단 저 시리즈 구상+메모를 기본으로 하는 것들이 원래 의도했던 대로, 혹은 약간의 변화와 함께 올라온다면 시리즈로 묶을 생각인데, 원래 긴 글 자체의 워킹 타이틀은 M으로 시작하는 뭔가였기 때문에, 챕터별 명칭을 가지고 MH, MC하는 식을 구분했었는데 이게 전체 제목을 완전히 결정을 못한 상황이라 일단은 시리즈용 메뉴를 만들지는 않을 건데...이러고 나서 또 만들 가능성도 분명 있고요. 만일 이 뒤를 작업을 못 하게 되면 이거 하나로 단편으로 끝나게 될 거란 사실이 좀 찜찜하달까, 복잡한 기분이지만...  
> 아무튼 제목이 변경될 가능성 (이 글도 원래 시리즈물 상의 부분으로서의 제목, 혹은 구별 코드는 이게 아니었습니다)이나, 그리고 세부 설정이나, 어휘 정리 등을 제대로 못 마친 부분이 있고, 뒤를 쓰면서 — 전반적인 구조 + 워킹 드래프트는 있는데 부분적으로 비어 있는 부분들이 있어서 그걸 쓰다보면 - 지금 해놓은 것들과 달라지는 부분이 분명 있을 것 같아서 이 모든 것은 이후 결정에 따라 세부 설정에 약간의 변화 가능성 등이 있음을 미리 고지하기 위해서입니다. 
> 
> 일단 본문 시점은 카탈리스트에서 라이라가 사모바와 와디 라파의 참상을 목격한 이후로 코루산트에 돌아가기 전 제다 시티에 들렸다는 식으로 잡고 있는데, 카탈리스트는 줄거리만 알고 있어서 잘 맞아 떨어지는지는 모르겠네요. 일단 이 챕터 시간대 자체는 대충 18 BBY 정도로 잡고 있습니다. 그리고 비쥬얼 딕셔너리나 휠스의 수호자들 속 설정은 모르는 건 아니지만, 구상 자체가 휠스의 수호자들 이전에 이뤄졌고 그래서 사소한 충돌도 있을 것 같고 그렇습니다만, 그냥 제가 구상한 내용 중심으로 나갔고, 앞으로도 그럴 예정입니다.
> 
> 뭐, 이러니저러니 해도 퇴고는 못했으며, 읽어주시는 분들이 박수나 덧글 남겨주시면 기쁠 것이며 정말 힘이 될 것 같습니다 등등은 그대로입니다.  
> 지금 일정과 제 속도를 생각하면 이러다 이 뒷이야기는 올해 말에 혼자 올리며 읽고 있을 가능성 매우 높을 것 같지만 ㅠㅠ 그래도 부디 같이 즐겨주시면 좋을 것 같습니다.  
> 즐거운 시간 되셨길 바랍니다. 읽어주셔서 감사합니다!


End file.
